clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures
Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures was a massively multiplayer online game based on the Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series. It was made by Sony Online Entertainment (SOE) and was designed for kids ages ten and up. It was first announced on June 1st 2010 and officially released on September 15, 2010. To begin the game, players must first create a player account that costs no additional fee. The game consisted of a hub world, where players could chat with each other, and many mini-games that a player could play to earn credits. Credits and Station Cash could be used to buy droids and creatures, gear, furniture for players' house, and many other in-game objects. Clone Wars Adventures updated weekly on Friday or occasionally on Thursday for special events. The updates usually add items relating to the week's episode. On May 10, 2013, the updates occurred on Tuesday. Beginning October 1, 2013, updates occurred monthly. On January 24, 2014, SOE announced that Clone Wars Adventures would be shut down on March 31 of that year. Membership Making a player account was free, however players with free accounts had limited access to what minigames they can play, and what gear they can buy. There were also two small areas that they could not access until towards the game's shutdown. In other words, making a free account did not allow players to access the whole game. This was done to encourage players who enjoy the game to pay for a membership. Getting a Jedi Member account costed additional fees depending on how long the individual wanted their membership to last. Memberships could be payed for with a credit card online, or with Station Cash (See the Station Cash section). As of March 22, 2013, Lifetime memberships became unavailable. Along with the lifetime removal, the twelve month membership has been removed since SOE thought it was too good of a deal. Along with the March 22, 2013 update the Officer's Club and the Lightsaber Construction rooms were open to non-members. Currency Star Wars: The Clone Wars Adventures features three types of currency: Republic Credits, Station Cash, and Mission Tokens. All can be used to buy in-game material of all varieties. Republic Credits Republic Credits were the game's primary currency and can be used to purchase gear, actions, furniture, and many extras. Republic Credits can easily be obtained by playing minigames or daily activities. The number of Credits the player received after completing a minigame entirely depended on how hard the minigame is and how well player preformed on it. In other words, a difficult or long minigame will give a player more credits than a simple and short minigame. Daily activities such as Daily Spin, and Daily Holocron were games of chance, providing players with a random and unprecedented amount of credits. The Daily Holocron and Daily Trivia were member-only games. The Daily Spin gave them anywhere from around 10 to 9000 credits. Daily Trivia gave five trivia questions based on the Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series and the number of credits received depended on the number of correct answers chosen and how fast they are chosen. Daily Holocron was a game where a player could open a holocron every day. The holocrons range in six different amounts, 100, 150, 200, 250, 300, and 600. Every day one of the four holocrons was worth double. Station Cash Station Cash was a special type of currency that could only be bought in stores or online with a credit card. Station Cash was in a way "superior" to normal in-game Republic Credits. In-Game items and features that costed Station Cash were usually better or more desirable to players than items that costed Republic Credits. Station Cash was for a time sold in cards, each containing a certain amount of Station Cash depending on the price of the card. Station Cash was sold in several major retailers: Target, Wal-Mart, Game-Stop, Toys"R"Us, and 7-11. All 1,000 Station Cash cards gave a player a free in game item based on the character on the front cover of the cards. Fifteen dollar Station Cash cards operated differently than the normal ten dollar Station Cash cards. Fifteen dollar cards granted 1,500 Station Cash. These station cash cards did not grant exclusive item sets. *Cards sold at Target grant one item from the Anakin Skywalker set *Cards sold at Wal-Mart grant one item from the Commander Cody set *Cards sold at Gamestop grant one item from the Captain Argyus set *Cards sold at Toys "R" Us grant one item from the Jetpack Clone Trooper set *Cards Sold at 7-11 grant one item from the Kit Fisto set. For security reasons, Station Cash cards cannot be used unless activated by a store cashier. On special events such as Back To School Banza, Father's Day, Fourth of July etc, Station Cash was doubled or even tripled when ever you buy or redeem a code. Mission Tokens Mission Tokens first arrived to Clone Wars Adventures ''on April 5th, 2013 with Felucia. Mission Tokens are earned by doing quests on Coruscant or Felucia. Mission tokens can buy Consumables, Vehicle Furniture, and gear. You can get mission tokens everyday. The Feluica combat zone is based around mission tokens. Jedi Members could earn up to four a day. Certain quests granted a certain number of tokens. For example, the Scratched Out quest gave two tokens while the Fungus Blues granted one token. The tokens ciyld buy Crimson Prowler gear, and Felucia Commando gear. It can also buy vehicle furniture which includes a Teal Delta-7, LAAT Gunship, AT-TE, Hailfire Tank, Belbullab-22, and an AAT. Consumables cnae in packs of three when bought. The Consumables consisted of a Small Medpack, Small Force Focus, and a Small Field Kit. The Technician Workstation (a station which crafted items in the marketplace) was the highest item in the Felucia Mission Token marketplace. Coruscant was the second planet to have the Mission Tokens quests. Vendor Droids, which simliar to Felucia, sold gear, vehicle furniture, and consumables. Jedi Members could earn eight tokens a day. Also similar to Felucia, certain quests granted a certain amount of tokens. Playing mini-games in the Jedi Temple, which are randomly picked, fulfilled the objectives. The mini-games included were Droid Programming, Infiltration, Rocket Rescue, Republic Defender, Lightsaber Dueling, and Starfighter. The tokens could be used to purchase gear which are the Shotem Master and the Subtram Hunter. The vehicle furniture availablr were the Red Delta-7, TX-130, ARC-170, Punworcca-116, MMT, and a Tan AAT The Consumables came in packs of three. The Galaxy Map (a portal to other in-game locations) was the highest item in the Coruscant Mission Token marketplace. Minigames Minigames could be played at any time while a player was logged on. There were several minigames that are available to play and more were added as time progresses. Some games offered player vs player matches, tournaments, and rewards for completing them. *Mission on Iceberg Three *Fleet Commander *Galactic Forces *Republic Defender* *Starfighter* *Speeder Bike Racing* *Lightsaber Duel* *Card Commander *Droid Programming** *Force Perception** *Rocket Rescue* *Blaster Training** *Saber Strike* *Star Typer** *Infiltration* *Stunt Gungan *Attack Cruiser* *Crisis Ziro** *Crystal Attunement** *Mine Buster** *Republic Gunship** *Daily Spin *Daily Trivia** *Daily Holocron** *Dark Side Duel** *Geonosis Saga* *Biggest Ryloth Battles Multiple games listed above were former free account/Jedi members only games. These were probably changed depending on the popularity of the game to further encourage players to buy a membership. On the days of events, such as Halloween or Life Day, exclusive levels for certain minigames appeared as a bonus. A Jedi membership was not required to play these games. Events were usually displayed in the news section of the website. Ratings ''Clone Wars Adventures was aimed towards a younger audience and received mixed reviews. The ESRB gave Star Wars the Clone Wars Adventures an E10+ rating for fantasy violence and crude humor. Both are present, however, only in mild amounts. The game also throws in educational minigames such as Star Typer. The game received generally good reviews from the public, stating that it was a good way to waste time and had many great minigames. People also stated the game was great for followers of the Television series and that membership was cheap compared to most other massively online multiplayer games. Many parents appreciate the fact that Star Wars the Clone Wars Adventures is mostly a child-safe environment, having a parental controls system as well as the option to report profane players. Levels in minigames start out very easy at first, making it easy for players to get used to the controls and rules of the minigame. The game also received a few complaints including unresponsive movement and compatibility. People claim that the game is too "heavy" acting very slowly on most computers, particularly laptops. There is no lack of multiplayer games, being many different events in the Battle of Umbara. Although the game's chat function does block out foul language, numbers, information relating to business, and sexual language, people have found ways to get around this by using obvious substitutes. Some also complain that some of the in-game station cash items are simply overpriced and not worth paying for. Facts *The yellow ARC Trooper Commander helmet, based on the episode "ARC Troopers" contains two yellow slashes while in the episode there was only one. *Since the Green ARC Trooper Sergeant item set never made an appearance in the television series, its design was entirely based off of the Blue ARC Trooper Lieutenant gear. *In some images, a minigame titled DJ could be seen. This was probably a minigame that was available during the beta testing and was cancelled during the official release. *The game introduces many Clone Troopers that were never officially part of the Star Wars storyline (ex. Commander Cards or Captain Breaker). *Unlike most games, the game tends to remove items and other functions that are unpopular/unused/not widely purchased. *The Plo Koon item set includes an orange lightsaber while in the show, Plo Koon wields a blue lightsaber. This was done to increase the variety of lightsaber colors. The Plo Koon Holoprojector corrected the problem with a blue lightsaber. *In the minigame "Lightsaber Duel" Adi Gallia wields two green and blue lightsabers, while in the show she only wields a blue lightsaber. *The approval rating of the game has gone down widely in 2013. Players have left the game, demanded for refunds, made hate videos, and spammed the "Help" bar on the homepage. External links *Clone Wars Adventures Wiki **''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' on Clone Wars Adventures Wiki *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' on Wookieepedia *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' on Wikipedia Category:Games